


Boys Cry

by chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks (tiredtheatremajor)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtheatremajor/pseuds/chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks
Summary: Whizzer makes Marvin cry but Marvin makes Whizzer cry too.





	Boys Cry

Crying came with the territory of being with Whizzer. He didn’t mean to make Marvin cry, but things seemed to end up with his boyfriend in tears more often than not. Some name-calling here, a shove there. Then an accusation. A threat to leave. Tears. And the bedroom. It always ended in the bedroom, didn’t it?

But Marvin made Whizzer cry, too. God, how he made him cry. The first night the words “I love you” left Marvin’s lips, Whizzer locked himself in the bathroom after the man was asleep and sobbed. It wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. But here he was falling for the man asleep in his bed and it absolutely terrified him.

And now, as Whizzer left the apartment he once called home, pausing at the door to look back one last time. The one time he let Marvin see his tears. He wanted the other to know the pain he’d caused. Maybe he would think next time. Third time’s the charm, after all.

So, yes, Whizzer made boys cry. But life seemed to give as much as it took. So he didn’t feel too bad after all. Maybe this was what they all deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by I Make Boys Cry by Adult Mom which I found recently and have listened to like a million times. I felt like it kind of fit Marvin and Whizzer's act 1 relationship and had this idea but then it turned out way shorter than I imagined it would. I kind of hate it but I'm trying so hard to actually write and post stuff this year.  
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, I'm here! chessainthowhisboyfriendthinks.tumblr.com


End file.
